


Mario Kart

by AmazingGraceH



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mario Kart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingGraceH/pseuds/AmazingGraceH
Summary: Fitzsimmons play Mario Kart, Hunter thinks they are having sex.(I wrote this during Season 3 but I'm pretty sure it is supposed to be set during Season 2)





	Mario Kart

**Author's Note:**

> Apologizing now, I wrote this over two years ago when I was even more rubbish at dialog. Again I wrote this a long time ago.

Fitz carried the Wii from the common room to his own room, the cords in a tangled mess and wrapped around his body. His mother had sent his old Wii a couple months ago from Scotland after Fitz had told her that the X-box had been smashed and was far beyond repairs. Even though the Wii didn’t have any games that Fitz, Mack, and Hunter would play during their game nights, the whole crew would occasionally gather around and play just dance, or challenge each other at Wii sports.   
Now, why was Fitz carrying the outdated contraption to his room? Well, Simmons had mentioned that she missed the duos old game nights that they use to have back at the academy and thus demanded that they needed to have game nights again.   
When Fitz had made it to his room, Jemma had already set up snacks and drinks on his nightstand and was lying on his bed, reading something on her tablet.   
“Oh you’re finally back, hurry up and set it up while I choose a game,” Jemma sat up, setting her tablet on the nightstand and pulled the black bag to her that had all the games and attachments.   
The engineer set up the Wii, only having to fix the three cords twice. After the sensor bar fell for the third time off the TV and Fitz said a few colorful words they were ready to start their game night.   
“So, what are we playing?” Fitz asked, settling on the bed with the bowl of Pretzels.   
Simmons had a devilish grin on her face as she pulled the white case from behind her back. As she revealed the game, Fitz’s face dropped and immediately started shaking his head.   
“No Simmons, that game ruins friendships. Remember what happened last time?” Fitz said, reaching out for Mario Kart case as Simmons tried to keep it out of his reach.   
“But Fitz, I haven’t played it since the academy and I really want to play,” Simmons pleaded, giving him puppy dog eyes.   
“Simmons the last time we played you threw the remote at my head and then proceeded to not talk to me for a week,” Fitz reminded, grabbing the game from her.  
“Well, you sent a shell at me right as I was about to cross the finish line and I ended up coming in fifth. FIFTH Fitz!”   
“It’s how you play the game Jemma! This is exactly why I don’t want to play, you get too competitive.”   
“Please, “ Jemma said, going full out with the trembling lip and everything. Fitz held on to her gaze for a few moments before finally caving in.   
“Okay, but no throwing remotes,” Fitz stated, emphasizing with the games case in his hands.   
“Thank you so much,” Simmons cheered, wrapping her arms around Fitz's neck and squeezing him into a hug.  
“Yeah yeah, I’m the best person ever. Just remember this when I beat you and you want to throw a remote at my head,” Fitz mumbled, putting the CD into the slot and grabbing the wheel attachments and the remotes.   
The two settled on the edge of Fitz bed, controls in hand as they looked through the courses. Fitz set the bowl of pretzels on the floor so they wouldn’t get spilled.   
“Can we do the mall one, that’s my favorite?” Jemma beamed a big smile on her face. Fitz just shook his head and clicked on the course. 

Hunter didn’t mean to eavesdrop, he was just walking by. He heard groans and curses that sounded like his favorite science nerds. So maybe his ear just happened to get push against the door. Really, it was just an accident.  
“Yes, yes, yes, almost there, yes, Fitz yes,” Hunter heard the biochemist yell. He also heard the bed springs squeaking and Fitz was dropping many F-bombs.   
Hunters jaw dropped, his eyes bugging out of his head. If he didn’t know any better, it would seem like the two scientists were getting frisky. If it was anyone one else they would have left the two scientists in private, but it was Hunter so he had to prove his theory.   
“Yes!” Simmons shouted and the bed bouncing stopped. He heard something hit the ground and the sound of crunching.   
“Damn it Jemma!” Fitz groaned. He heard Fitz get off the bed and was walking closer to the door. “I’ll go get something to clean this up.”   
Hunter almost tripped trying to get his footing as he took off in a run. He ran all the way to his room where Bobbi was already in bed, scrolling through the TV guide for something to watch.   
“Bob, you’ll never believe what Fitzsimmons were doing.”

Back in Fitz room, Jemma sat at the edge of his bed, beaming, as Fitz cleaned up the spilled Pretzels. The last race had come down to the last couple seconds where Jemma had passed Fitz and threw a banana backward at him for first place. Leading up to it she had been jumping on the bed and screaming as she got closer to him.   
Fitz was pissed when she had jumped into the bowl of pretzels but couldn’t be too mad after looking at Jemma’s face. Her smile stretched across her face and her eyes were filled with happiness. After all the stuff they had gone through it was nice to see her so happy.  
“We should do this more often,” Jemma suggested, lowering her back onto the bed and looking up at the ceiling.   
“Yeah we should,” Fitz smiled up at her. 

The next day at breakfast Hunter kept avoiding Fitzsimmons eyes, focusing on his bowl of Fruit Loops in front of him.   
“How was everyone’s night off?” Coulson asked, tearing a piece of his toast.   
“Yeah Fitzsimmons, how was your night off?” Hunter smirked, winking at Fitz. Bobbi hit Hunter and Fitz gave Hunter a confused look.   
“Oh it was awesome,” Simmons said, totally oblivious to the interaction between the three. Hunter's eyes bugged out and Bobbi coughed to cover her laughing.   
“What’d you guys do?” Daisy asked.   
“We played Mario Kart,” Fitz answered, swirling his spoon in his bowl of what was left of the milk from his cereal. Hunter started choking and Bobbi just flat out started to laugh.   
“And you’re looking at the winner right here,” Simmons bragged, earning a high five from Daisy and Mack.   
“What’s wrong with him?” Mack asked, pointing towards Hunter.   
“He thought you guys were having sex,” Bobbi bluntly stated and went back to her breakfast. Fitzsimmons faces both turned bright red and both looked at Hunter.  
“We were playing a video game, Hunter!” Fitz half shouted to Hunter, trying not to make his voice go an octave higher from embarrassment.   
“It sounded like it!” Hunter threw up his hands, “And you said you had to go clean up.”   
“Alright that’s enough this is breakfast time,” Coulson said.   
“I spilled over a bowl of pretzels, I bet there are even still crumbs on his floor,” Jemma defended.   
“Oh kill me now,” Fitz said, hitting his head on the table.  
“It just really sounded like it,” Hunter stared in disbelief. Jemma couldn’t hold it anymore and started cracking up.   
“What are you laughing at?” Fitz asked, his face getting even redder.   
“Well I mean, I can see how it could’ve sounded like it if someone with a very dirty mind was listening,” Jemma responded.   
Soon everyone started to laugh, either because of the Hunters thoughts or the awkwardness of the situation, or both.   
“So May, have you ever played Mario Cart?” Daisy asked the still face spy.   
“Once.”


End file.
